


A Bit of Bodie Peril

by loxleyprince



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loxleyprince/pseuds/loxleyprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart based on the following plot!bunny premise:-</p><p>Old Angolan saying: <i>Never trust a warlord with a grudge.</i><br/>Especially one with an unhealthy interest in a particular ex-merc.<br/>Especially when you <i>are</i> that particular ex-merc.<br/>On the upside - Marty Martell's warning makes a lot more sense now.<br/>On the downside - where the hell is Ray?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit of Bodie Peril




End file.
